The literature of golf instruction is replete with advice on the dynamics of a proper swing. It includes theories regarding the golfer's address or set up with regard to the preparations for striking the golf ball; the golfer's gripping of the club preparatory to striking; the elements of the swing itself starting with the takeaway or backswing, the turn or rotation of the body during the backswing to a peak position at the top of the swing and then through the downswing to and through contact with the ball, and finally with the follow through.
Golfers and golf professionals have worked ceaselessly in training in an effort to "groove" the swing so as to produce a flight of the ball which is straight and long, and ideally with some "draw", a rotation of the ball which produces a slight right to left flight (for right handed golfers or left to right flight for left handed golfers). "Drawing" the ball provides greater distance for golf shots, whereas the reverse rotation causing "slicing" reduces the distance of golf shots.
Many devices have been created for training golfers to produce a proper golf swing. It is to an improved swing training apparatus that the present invention is directed.